1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer, laminated packaging foil or sheeting comprising at least one layer of thermoplastics material (laminated sheeting) and intended for use in blanks for producing packs which comprise parts (flaps) to be connected together by thermal bonding or welding. The invention also relates to a pack made of this laminated sheeting and to a device for closing a pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advantage of laminated sheetings is that, because of the outer plastics layers, more particularly, polyethylene layers, there is no need to employ a separate adhesive for closing the packs in an aroma-tight manner. The foils, respectively, the overlapping closing flaps can be connected together by thermal bonding.
With the structure of the laminated sheeting, the bending tool is placed externally on the foil and which rests directly on the same thereby picking up residues as a result of the plasticized plastics layers. This produces sticking and smearing.